Three Little Words
by TheTheaterPrincess
Summary: What if AIDS wasn't the only reason April killed herself? UPDATED! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jonathan Larson. They aren't mine**

**A/N: So I don't know if this is medically possible but the concept hit me and I really liked it so here it is. **

It was supposed to be a routine doctors visit. Just to make sure that everything was working properly. That's all it was. They weren't

supposed to find anything wrong with her. They were just supposed to make sure that she didn't have any leaks or cracks. But they did. In

fact, they found two. Not only did April test positive for HIV but she was also, pregnant. Two bombs in one day. How did this happen?

Why did this happen? April's head was spinning as she walked home from the doctor. She kept thinking about what she was going to tell

Roger. How was she supposed to tell him that not only did he have HIV but that he was going to be a Father? Oh God this isn't

happening! This can't be real! She kept telling herself the same thing over and over again but she knew deep down that it was. This was

real and whether she liked it or not she had to deal with it. Whether she liked or not she had AIDS and whether she liked or not she was

going to have a baby. She thought about this as she entered the loft and sat down on the couch. She was going to have a baby. It was the

first time that she had actually thought about the concept. She would be giving life to a moving breathing person. She was going to be a

Mother and Roger was going to be a father. A mother and a father with a drug problem and a fatal disease. This baby would be born into

a world of drugs alcohol and disease. April suddenly felt her face get hot. She kept thinking about how bad this was for her but never once

thought about how hard it was going to be for her baby. The little girl or boy would have to grow up knowing that any day could be their

last. This child would have to live in fear. April then started to cry as she imagined her daughter or son peering over at her in a casket. Their

life is going to be hell and it's all because of me. She dug her head into her hands and began to sob. There was no way that she could have

this baby. There was no way that she could let her child go through all that pain. Now crying hysterically, April got up and stumbled over to

the counter and frantically grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it the little words. She then made her over to the bathroom and when

searching through the medicine cabinet looking for Roger's razor. She threw out everything and anything that wasn't the razor but it was

nowhere to be found. She collapsed to the ground and finally began to calm down. Slowly she turned around and looked at the bathtub.

There sitting on the edge was Roger's razor. April reached her trembling hand out and slowly wrapped her hand around the razor and

placed to her wrists. She had to do this. She thought to herself. Not only had she fucked up her life she had fucked up the life of an unborn

innocent child. April looked up to the sink and saw the note she had written to Roger. April grabbed it and read it quietly to herself. She

imagined Roger has he read the note. It would kill him and April knew it. But she couldn't tell him herself. She just couldn't do it. April let

the note fall to the floor and picked up the razor again. She then dug it into her wrists.

* * *

"April! April baby!" Roger yelled as he entered the loft. He took off his coat tossed on the couch. He then walked toward the kitchen to

get a beer out of the refrigerator. He looked at the counter and saw that there was paper strewn all over the counter. Roger wondered

what had happened has he opened his beer and took a big swig. "April where are you?" Roger yelled again. Where was she? He thought

to himself. She usually comes running out when she found that he was back. Roger then noticed the light was on in to bathroom. Women,

he thought. Their bathroom is like their sanctuary. He crept over to the bathroom silently and prepared to give April a good startle. But

when he walked through the bathroom door it was Roger that got the startle. There was April lying life-lessly on the bathroom floor. H

Roger collapsed to the floor and shook April trying to wake her up. "Oh shit, April oh fuck! April! No No No April wake up. No April

this isn't happening" He shook her and shook her but it didn't any good. April was dead and right next to her lying on the floor was the note

that she had written to him. Her last words to him. He picked up the paper and read to himself. "We have Aids"


	2. Chapter 2

Mark Cohen walked into the loft and immediately heard someone crying in the bathroom. It sounded like Roger but it couldn't be. Roger never cried. Mark crept over to the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Roger sitting on the floor cradling a dead April in his arms. "Roger, oh god Roger what happened?" Mark said with a panic in his voice. But Roger didn't answer, he looked up at Mark and handed him the note. I didn't stay off the floor for long. As soon as Mark read it he too dropped it and it fell to the floor. He didn't know what to do. What was there to do? So Mark just stood there, shocked and at a loss for what to do. A few moments later Mark heard the door to the loft slide open and through it walked Maureen and Collins. They were laughing about something, it broke Mark's heart to know that in just a few moments, that laughing would be transformed into screams and gasps. Mark slowly walked out of the bathroom and to the living room where Collins and Maureen were still laughing hysterically. They must have been laughing too loud to hear Roger's sobs. Mark walked out solemnly and looked up at them, his eyes screaming for help. "Oh Hey Marky!" Maureen jumped up to greet him, but stopped as she saw the look on his face. "Pookie? What's wrong?" She ran over to him and started to stroke his hair. His eyes were brimming with tears and one had managed to slip out. "Oh pookie" Maureen wrapped her arms around him and comforted her obviously upset boyfriend. "holy shit!" Collins screamed from the bathroom. He had heard Roger's sobs and, just like Mark, went to see what was wrong. Maureen pulled apart from a now crying Mark and went to see what was wrong. Mark managed to stumble over the couch. A few moments later, he heard Maureen scream.

"Maureen, I need you to call the police"

"But what about Roger?"

"I'll deal with him...now go!"

Maureen ran out of the bathroom and frantically dialed 911. "A girl, my friend, she's committed suicide. There's blood everywhere we need help!"

Mark knew he should go and help but he couldn't muster the strength to move his legs. April was dead. Her last words being "We have AIDS" It sounded simple. We had aids, to Roger and the rest of the gang it obviously meant that she was referring to Roger. But Mark wasn't so sure. Because Mark was the only person in the entire world that knew Roger, wasn't the only man to wake up to her smiling face. No, Mark had had that privilege too.


End file.
